Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix
by Storm610
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! - A Harry Potter Monologue.


**Harry Potter and the Order Of The Phoenix**

**_In the view of Harry Potter_**

Well, this year was wild wasn't it? First with a summer of hearing nothing from my friends or any of the wizarding world and then boom! Dementors in Little Wing attacking Dudley and I. Of course I fought them off with a simple patronus to save my cousin and myself, and what does that get me? A court sentence and nearly expelled from Hogwarts! But don't worry, Dumbledore settled it all out. Then finally, I receive word from Hermione and Ron. That was a waste of paper, it didn't tell me anything. Though, of course, they couldn't. They'd been sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore. But sure enough, I found out in good time.

When the Dursley's, my relatives who I live with when not at Hogwarts, were out, accepting a fake award, arranged by Dumbledore, of course, I was rescued and brought to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

The Order of the Phoenix, the keepers of the light, the force against evil, Voldemort's worst fear, if only he knew. That's where everyone was, at the noble and most ancient house of Black. Sirius suggested it for the head quarters, it is his house. It was left to him in inheritance, seeing as he is the last of the Blacks, besides his murderous sister who's in Azkaban, the wizarding prison.

The Order of the Phoenix held meetings every week or so, but because my friends and I are too young, we aren't allowed to attend. Fred and George have their ways (extendable ears –invented by them- do come in handy), but sure enough, their mother found out and put a stop to it.

My hearing was held at the ministry, on August twelfth, and if it wasn't for Dumbledore making a surprise entrance, Fudge would've seen me banned from the wizarding world. He refuses to believe that Voldemort is back. I'd seen him, resurrecting himself in a sense. He, well, he killed Cedric Diggory, another Hogwarts student and competitor for the Tri-wizard tournament. And now he's made sure the whole… well, a good part of the wizarding world thinks that I along with Dumbledore, are crazy!

On the first of September, Hermione, Ron and I headed back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron were the new Gryffindor Prefects, along with Malfoy. Just bloody perfect. Or should I say, just bloody Prefect? Then there's the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbridge, the ministry's inside watch on Hogwarts.

Defence Against the Dark Arts class, ha! What a laugh! If I wanted to read the textbook, and only the textbook I would've not bothered to come to school! What about when I meet up with Voldermort? What am I supposed to do? Defeat him with my knowledge facts? (I'm sure that telling him how to defeat a Boggart –Without demonstration!- will astound him so much he'll back down and leave the wizarding world alone!) I'd be better off hitting him over the head with the book!

But at least there's Quidditch. It was the only thing that kept me going. Once Umbridge, sorry, Professor Umbridge or Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Delores Umbridge, banned me from playing Quidditch, I vowed revenge. That's when I started the D.A., Dumbledore's Army. Well, ok, it was Hermione's idea, but I got all the fame. Seeing as how we weren't learning anything in Defence against the Dark Arts we started our own training sessions.

Of course, Umbridge found out about the D.A. but Dumbledore covered it up. Said it was all his idea. Then, after fighting off a few ministry officials, he disappeared. Professor Umbridge became Headmistress Umbridge. Great, just what we needed. To make it worse, she gave Malfoy and his cronies special privileges making them able to take away house points.

Throughout the school year, Umbridge waltzed around the school like she owned the place. Which, sort of, she did. She started sitting in on classes, marking the teachers. Man she was tough on Trelawney, the divination professor. She was sacked in the spring, right before the Ordinary Wizarding Level testing or the OWLs.

It was a close call for Hagrid, he almost joined Trelawney. Umbridge doesn't like anything that is not purely Human, and with Hagrid being half giant, she tried to do everything in her power to sack him. He didn't make things better by coming back late in the year. He was visiting the giants who live way up north in the mountains, to make sure they don't join forces with Voldemort. To make things worse, he brought back the giant little brother he just found out he had, and hid him in the forbidden forest.

I feel sorry for Mrs. Weasley. First with Percey completely ignoring his family, just for supporting Dumbledore. That git has spent far to much time working for Fudge. Then, to top it all off, right before Christmas, Mr. Weasley was attacked by Voldemort's snake when it was trying to get into the Department of Mystery's at the Ministry.

The Weasley's did have good things this year, Ron was prefect, Ginny and Ron got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team after Fred, George and I were kicked off it. Fred and George were in their prime this year. Over the summer they were hard at work making products for the Joke Shop they were planning on opening with the money I won last year in the tri-wizard tournament. I'd given it to them without the rest of the family knowing. Before the Nearly Exhausting Wizarding Tests that come in seventh year, they left. The created a huge mess for Umbridge to clean up: spells, magical bogs in corridors, you name it, they did it, twice. Of course Umbridge knew who did it, and then in a large commotion in the main door hall way, they summoned their brooms and with that they were gone.

Throughout the year I've been having these dreams. Which were actually reality. Because of my scar, I have this mind link with Voldemort. I know his emotions, and can sometimes see his plans. I told Dumbledore and he arranged Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. Another big waste of time, and it gave me a bad bit of reputation, because no one was to know about it, I had to say I was taking remedial potions. Not even Neville takes remedial potions!

The Occlumency lessons didn't go very well. Nothing was accomplished. But I did find out the truth about my father. Everyone said he was a great guy, but all he was a bully. It's a wonder my mother married him, they weren't exactly friends. She hated him.

If I was able to close off my mind to Voldemort, I would've never known about Sirius. I got this image of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort in the department of mysteries, and had to do something. He was the closest thing to a father I had. He was my godfather. He was also known to the wizarding world as a murderer and spent twelve years in Azkaban for it. He was innocent, but no matter how much I tried, no one believed me. He was cooped up in his house, unable to go outside for fear of being spotted.

Anyway, after seeing the vision, I organized a way to talk to him using the only floo- connected fireplace which was in Professor Umbridge's office! But sure enough, we were caught. Sirius wasn't home, and I was starting to worry. Umbridge thought we were talking to Dumbledore, and demanded to know where he was. Hermione said that we were talking to him, and that he had said it was a good time to use "the weapon". Umbridge ordered us to take her to it, and so we headed down to the forbidden forest.

I had no clue where we were going, but when we entered the forest, I had a good idea. We were half way to Hagrid's brother, Grawp, when the centaurs stopped us. Human's weren't allowed in the forest so they weren't happy too see us. They grabbed Umbridge and were about to capture Hermione and I when Grawp appeared. He heard all the noise and came to investigate. Seeing Grawp, the centaurs fled taking Umbridge with them.

With her out of the way, the next thing we had to worry about was getting to the Ministry of Magic. We ended up hitching a ride on some Thestrals, horse like creatures which only people who have seen someone die can see. This being a fact, Ron was freaking out, not being able to see what he was riding.

We arrived at the Ministry of Magic and rushed to the Department of Mysteries. I was hoping that Sirius was still alive as we rushed from mysterious room to mysterious room. We came to a room, lined with shelves and on the shelves there were all these little spheres with names on them. Prophecies. And my name was on one of them, along with Voldemort's. That's what he was here for, the prophecy. Only the person who the prophecy was about may remove it, and Voldemort couldn't just waltz up to the ministry of magic and retrieve it himself. So he telepathically sent the image of Sirius in trouble because he knew I'd come after him.

Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, one of Voldemort's 'humble' servants was there along with more of Voldermort's followers called Death Eaters. A fight broke out, and we 'the children' managed to hold our own pretty well until it came to a room that only contained a veiled arch. It was just Neville and I against the Death Eaters, but then members of the Order Of The Phoenix came to help. Remus Lupin and Sirius were there, and others, and got right into the battle.

Sirius was duelling with his sister, Bellatrix Lestrange when she fired the finishing spell. With a triumphant scream from Bellatrix, Sirius fell behind the veil in the middle of the room. I was waiting for him to re-appear through the archway and continue the duel, but he never came. It was then when I knew he was gone. Sirius Black, murderer, escaped convict, best friend, and godfather, was gone.

At Lupin's request, I left the department and headed back to the main entrance. Voldemort was there. The fool thought I still had the prophecy, but it had been broken during the battle and the message could not be heard over the sounds of the fight. Dumbledore showed up and chased Voldemort off.

Dumbledore and I headed back to Hogwarts after Fudge arrived. He was outraged. Here was proof that Voldemort was back, he himself was in the Ministry of Magic. Its gonna be fun to see how he sorts all this out, after telling the entire wizarding world that Dumbledore and I were crazy, and there is nothing to worry about, and then to find out that, like we were saying, it all was true.

Whilst in his office, Dumbledore told me all about the prophecy.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…

It's not only me who fits all that criteria, for there was another. Neville Longbottom. Could you imagine? Neville Longbottom is not exactly a genius, a nervous fool, actually. But don't get me wrong, he's a great friend, but I would not exactly feel safe with the fate of the wizarding world on his shoulders.

After that, I went back for the last few weeks of school, and then headed to the Dursley's for where I was going to stay for the summer, as always. That's where I am, actually. I pass away the hours sneaking in summer homework late at night, grabbing a bit of food to eat, and avoiding my relatives. I await the results to my OWLs, here's hoping that I didn't do as badly as I think I did.

Good ol' Dumbledore, if it wasn't for him I'd probably be dead. He's the only one that Voldemort and Fudge, sorry, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge fear. He has this plan, which involves everyone and everything. He'll do anything to make sure it goes as planed. If he ever decided to go to the evil, we'd all be doomed.


End file.
